Fable: Raavi's story
by xXThe Lost SoulXx
Summary: This is the story of Raavi, A young boy whose family and home has been destroyed. Brought to the Guild by the wizard Maze, Raavi begins to learn how to fight. He promises to avenge his family, no matter what. What path will he choose?


_I_ _was merely a child, just a boy of eight, when it happened. The night of the bandit attack. The memories still haunt me, of that terrible day. That day on which my family was lost and my home burned to the ground. That same night, Maze sent me to the Guild. I was overwhelmed as well as shocked. I had not known that my life would take such a sudden turn out of no where. It was that first night, whilst staying in the Guild, that I decided how I would exact my revenge. It was then and there that I decided to become an infamous Hero._

_Once I graduate from this place, I will hunt down every last one of them. I'll torture them in the most horrid ways and have them beg for death before the end_. He thought darkly. The young boy, who had just came to the Guild yesterday, was now pacing back and forth in his room, his body shaking from the cold air the blew in from the open window. Whisper, his unwanted roommate, lay asleep in her bed. Raavi did not like her at all. Her arrogant attitude rubbed him the wrong way. He knew they were destined to be

rivals, whether or not they chose the same path. He made his way to the window, in no way attempting quietness, and closed it loudly. Whisper shot up from her bed.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed, catching her lost breath.

"Nothing," said Raavi. "I was merely closing the window."

"Well, be more quiet next time. We have to train early in the morning."

"Yes, your Highness!" Raavi said mockingly and returned to his bed. As sleep began to consume him, he whispered, "Mother, Father, sister…I will avenge you all. May your guidance lead me down the right path, whatever it may be." And with that, he fell into dream.

Raavi did not sleep long. He couldn't, every time he closed his eyes, he saw the lifeless body of his dead father. His stomach lurched and he almost vomited. He knew he would not sleep this night. He made his way to the window once more. He then made his way, quietly, to the balcony. He had brought a small cloak to shut out the cold. He let out a puff of air and breathed in deeply. The air was crisp, but fresh and calming. He looked up at the moon. It was a full moon and seemed closer than he'd ever seen before.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" said a familiar voice. Raavi was not startled. He had felt the wizard standing there for some time. He did not turn to face him. "Not very talkative, are we?"

"I am in no mood to talk. I still mourn the loss of my family," Raavi said in a soft, but serious tone. "I'd like to be left alone to my thoughts, Master Maze."

"As you wish, young one," said Maze and was gone without another word. Raavi had an odd feeling about Maze, like something was hidden under that façade of authority and power. Raavi was young in years, but he was no fool. He'd always been let by his instincts as a baby. He remembered back when he fought off the bully for the small boy back in Oakvale. He remembered informing the hard-working wife that her husband had been having an affair with another woman. He also remembered the few gold coins he got in exchange for those good deeds. He clasped his lithe hand around the small pouch which held four gold coins. He felt a wave of grief come over him and he began to weep silently. He would not let Whisper use it against him later.

He heard footsteps approach from behind, but he did not stir. The Guildmaster placed a comforting hand, on the boy's shoulder.

"You have lost much, my young Raavi, but you mustn't let it affect you. Though not many have faced such horrors as you have, you mustn't let the grief consume you or you will find that the sharp tip of a dagger your only escape. I see great things in your future, whether for good or ill, you will be the mightiest of Heroes yet to have graced these lands. Keep that in mind and all will work out for the best." He paused, seeming satisfied with himself.

"Thank you, Guildmaster," said Raavi, looking up at him. "I look forward to training."

"As do I, my dear boy," said the Guildmaster. "As do I."

The next morning, Raavi was in the Guild Forest beating away at the beetles that were a constant and unending nuisance, when Whisper came to inform him of training.

"I've done my training for the most part," Raavi replied. "I trained with the Guildmaster late in the night. I knocked him on his arse a fair few times."

"Liar!" Whisper exclaimed. "No one can best the Guildmaster!" Raavi spun around, putting the stick to her throat.

"Care to test me?"

"Don't bother," said Whisper. "You'd be a wasted effort."

"Oh, really now?" said Raavi with a wicked smile. He crouched down and spun, knocking Whisper onto her back. He placed his foot on her not yet developed chest, put the stick to her throat again, and scoffed. "I think you should revoke your last statement, Whisper." He removed his foot and stick and sauntered away, whistling a triumphant tune. Whisper merely sneered and cursed him inwardly.

Later that day, near supper, the Guildmaster came to find Raavi sitting in the library, reading a book.

"What book is that, pray tell?" the old man asked.

"It's a book about Balverines and other monsters of the Realm," Raavi answered. "The White Balverine intrigues me greatly."

"I believe that is merely a story meant to scare the children of Knotthole Glade. Nothing more."

"Maybe so, but it is still a fascinating creature. If they do truly exist, I hope to face one someday."

The Guildmaster let out a soft chuckle. He looked to Raavi's left and saw two other books. One was the history of Twin-Blade, the other about Jack of Blades. The old man felt a chill go down his spine.

"That book, just there next to you," said the Guildmaster, pointing the book with _Jack of Blades_ inscribed on the cover. "How did you manage to take it from Maze's quarters?"

"I took it while he was away," said Raavi, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"It is not wise to steal from a Wizard, my boy."

"I'm not afraid of Maze, Guildmaster," said Raavi, his eyes not leaving the page. "He may be powerful, but I see right through him."

"Bold words from someone so young and naïve," said Maze's voice. The bookshelf behind Raavi opened and Maze stepped into the light. Raavi, again, did not stir. Maze winced and the child's blatant defiance, but admired it as well. This boy had potential.

"I have some more studying to do, Guildmaster, so if you would please excuse me..." Raavi collected his books and made his way upstairs and into his empty room. Whisper had not yet returned from her training. The Guildmaster entered quietly and sat next to Raavi.

"I will not allow such open defiance in my Guild, do you understand me?" he said in a tone soft, but stern.

"I will not apologize for my actions toward the Wizard, Guildmaster," said Raavi simply. "I do not like him, I do not trust he is what he claims to be."

"Mind your tongue, boy!" said the old man more sternly.

"That is just how I feel."

The Guildmaster had nothing to say. What could he say? The boy was free to feel what he wanted.

For the next few years, the Guildmaster kept a close eye on the young boy.


End file.
